


Uncomplicated

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Domestic, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Negotiations, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Minseok works hard all day.  Is it too much to ask for his subs to be easy and obedient when he gets home?





	Uncomplicated

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of Exorotic Fest 2019 but sadly the fest wasn't able to proceed so I guess this is a late Kinktober entry? It's not really all that kinky, just some mild sensory play and D/s/s negotiation I suppose.

The last thing Minseok wants when he steps through the door of his home is  _ complications. _ He’s had enough of those at work. Although he’s proud of his success as his corporation’s International Commerce Expansion officer, the past month has been brutal, with one of their most popular product lines gearing up for marketing in Japan, the US, and Taiwan. 

As the ICE officer, Minseok’s the guy that gets immense pressure from the higher-ups to be successful, which is hard enough. But he also has to deal with pushback from the various marketing, research, and manufacturing divisions who can’t bend the laws of time to comply with the idealized schedule devised by old men in suits who wouldn’t know a market analysis or a shipping forecast if it bit them in the ass.

He feels like he hasn’t done anything but mediate conflict and mitigate expectations for months, and the official launch is still six weeks away. All he wants when he finally leaves the office each evening is to come home to a clean flat, a nice dinner, and quiet, obedient subs.

Instead, as soon as he steps in the door a strip of folded black silk descends in front of his face. Before he can react, it’s being knotted behind his head, cutting off his vision and lighting the spark of his stress into the beginnings of an inferno of rage. But Minseok keeps his anger under control. He’s always under control—that’s why he’s a great ICE officer and an even better Dom for his boys.

“Sehunnie,” he says, voice low and burred with warning. It’s obviously the taller of his two subs that’s behind him, given the height from which the blindfold descended.

“Hyungnim,” Sehunnie answers, tone respectful as always.

Before Minseok can say anything else, send his pretty baby boy to his knees, deny him attention if this is the way he’s decided to get it, he feels a tugging at his foot.

“Dae?” Minseok asks, assuming his other sub is the one attempting to steal his Italian-leather shoe.

“Hyungnim,” Dae answers, tone deferent with the slight gilding of sarcasm that makes his bratty little troll so much fun.

“What is this?” Minseok asks, lifting a hand to pull the blindfold off his face only for his wrist to encounter long fingers that gently encircle it.

“A mutiny,” Jongdae states from the floor, and Minseok can hear the smug little smile he’s undoubtedly wearing.

“Boys, I’m not in the mood—” Minseok starts, but for the first and only time since Minseok collared Sehun years ago, his sweetest sub interrupts the Dom.

“You’re never in the mood,” he says, voice soft and a little sulky.

“You haven’t run a scene for us in over a month,” Jongdae complains, and Minseok stifles a yelp as Sehun’s arms encircle his chest, lifting him clear off the ground so Jongdae can remove the Dom’s shoes.

“I’ve been busy—” 

“You haven’t even fucked either of us for weeks, much less disciplined us,” Jongdae continues. “Sehunnie didn’t even do the dishes last night and you barely noticed.”

MInseok had noticed, but he’d been exhausted. Too exhausted to punish his baby for being lazy. Too exhausted to do anything more than gaze at the sink with vague disappointment before shutting himself in his room.

“Boys, I’m really tired,” Minseok sighs. He does  _ not _ have the energy for insubordination right now.

“We know,” Sehunnie murmurs from behind him, gently setting him down on shoeless feet. “But ignoring us isn’t the answer.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae says, fingers busy at Minseok’s belt while Sehun moves his big hands from the Dom’s waist to start working at the buttons of his crisp white shirt. “We’re not your housekeepers, Hyungnim. We’re your partners. We love you, and you’re shutting us out instead of letting us help.”

All of Minseok’s fiery anger is snuffed out to be replaced with a wave of icy guilt.

“I’m sorry, boys,” he sighs. “The international launch is in another month and a half, and then I’ll have more time to plan some quality playtime.”

“Not good enough,” Jongdae says as Minseok’s precisely-creased black slacks hit the tile of the foyer. “Your subs have  _ plenty  _ of time, and you’re not taking proper advantage of your resources.”

“We know you’re busy,” Sehun murmurs above his left ear. “We know our Hyungnim works hard to provide for us. And you know we’re grateful. But we miss you.”

“What’s the point of having two super-hot subs if you don’t use us to de-stress?” Jongdae asks. “Command us to help you relax. We’re capable of planning out a scene if you’re too busy.”

“I can see that,” Minseok says wryly. “You’ve obviously planned this little uprising.”

“We’re not rebelling,” Sehun says, sounding a little hurt. “Good subs should serve their Dom. That’s all we want to do.”

“So order us to take care of you,” Jongdae says in a tone rarely heard from the begging-averse sub. “Please, Hyungnim.”

That his durable little Dae is reduced to wheedling stripes Minseok’s heart like a cane across bare flesh. They’re absolutely right, and Minseok feels terrible for retreating into himself out of reflex. That’s not who he is anymore. Or at least, not who he wants to be.

Minseok had started planning bedroom adventures as a way to get out of his own head and fully engage with whom he loved most. To grant his loud, needy boyfriend some undivided attention back when it was just Minseok and Jongdae, broke college kids dealing with the stress of jobs and classes and figuring out their future.

And Jongdae had loved it, even more so when it spilled outside the bedroom. He’s not a natural sub, but he  _ is _ competitive, especially with himself. He’d loved being given explicit instructions on how to please his Hyung, beaming so beautifully when he’d performed his tasks correctly. It’s all a game to Jongdae, and he’s ever keen to prove he’s the very best player.

When Minseok had graduated and gotten his first junior marketing analyst job, they’d moved out of the dorms and into their own place. They’d wanted more privacy, somewhere they could explore power exchange dynamics for experimental weekends that soon became their everyday lifestyle. 

And then on the first day of Jongdae’s third year as a music major, Minseok had picked up his boyfriend from the performing arts quad after work, looking to make up for the fact that the two of them wouldn’t be walking home from campus together now that Minseok was no longer a student. But they were both distracted by a gangly, awkward, entirely overwhelmed first year clutching a duffle bag and looking lost. 

Minseok had looked at Jongdae and raised a brow. Jongdae had nodded once, pressing close to his Hyung with a bright smile. The cute baby first-year had been so relieved to have someone step in and take care of him and was so eager to be a good boy for his new hyungs. And just like that, Sehunnie was theirs. 

But Minseok belongs to his subs just as much as they belong to him. Their home is supposed to be Minseok’s refuge, the eddy of controlled calm away from the whirlpool of the international commerce world, where he’s in total control. His boys give him something to focus on, an anchor to keep him from being swept away into his own internal world of analyses and projections and proposals. 

He provides his boys with concrete things, concepts like security and structure and discipline along with physical things like food and clothes and toys. His boys both have jobs in addition to taking care of their home, but their contribution to the household, financial and otherwise, isn’t the main benefit Minseok gets out of the relationship.

Their priceless gift to him is mindfulness, living in the moment, ending the train of what-ifs running through his head and forcing him to focus on what’s real, what’s happening right  _ now. _ When he’s immersed in a scene with them, his universe is narrowed down to the precise location he’ll place the next welt over Sehun’s luscious ass where it will be concealed beneath the dancer’s tiny workout shorts. His world turns on the twist of Jongdae’s mouth that says he can still take more, wants more,  _ needs  _ more of Minseok’s careful application of clothespin zippers along his sub’s ticklish sides.

Minseok had missed it—the sex, the connection, the way his boys filled his mind entirely, leaving no room for outside concerns. But lately he’d been thinking like a drone, not a Dom. He’d never considered how his boys might feel without proper attention from their Hyungnim, and he presses his lips together firmly below the blindfold. He’s been punishing all three of them for the pre-launch crunch that is leaving him so drained. 

“Fine,” he says. “But you’ll both run an extra lap around the park tomorrow morning for this little insurrection.”

Sehun’s sigh and Jongdae’s whine are both a little too joyful to be convincing.

“Hyung is starving. What are you boys going to do about that? I don’t have any patience to wait for something to cook.”

“Sehunnie made fresh kimbap this afternoon,” Jongdae suggests.

“Acceptable. But it’s not going to get in Hyung’s mouth by itself, is it?”

“Do you want us to feed it to you?”

Minseok tilts his head to the side. “Well, seeing as I’ve been ambushed and deprived of my sight, I’m hardly capable of navigating to the kitchen to get it myself, am I?”

His boys are silent at this, evidently unsure how to respond. 

Minseok shrugs off his unbuttoned shirt, then sags backwards against Sehun’s broad chest. “I’m glad you like manhandling your hyung, because now you’re doing all the work.”

“Yes, Hyungnim,” Sehun chuckles, relief evident in his voice. 

Minseok can hear Jongdae’s little slipper-covered feet pattering off ahead of them as Sehun lifts Minseok into arms made strong to elevate his dance partners easily. Minseok’s much more built than Sehun’s usual armful, but his baby is tall and fit and has no trouble transporting his exhausted hyung to the dining table.

“Would Hyungnim enjoy a glass of wine to help unwind?” Sehun asks.

“Something light,” Minseok decides. “Dae, don’t make Hyung wait.”

“Yes, Hyungnim,” they chorus together.

Minseok feels the gentle bump of something against his lower lip. He can smell the vinegar rice Sehun uses to make Minseok’s favorite kimbap, and he opens his lips to allow Jongdae to place the slice in his mouth.

He can hear Sehun moving around in the kitchen as he chews, then there’s the clink of stemware being set on the table at his elbow. But Minseok was serious about making his boys do all the work, so he merely turns his head in Sehun’s direction and waits.

He can hear Jongdae hiss to get the younger sub’s attention, and then he feels the cool smooth edge of the wineglass against his lip. Sehun tilts the glass up for him carefully, knowing Minseok hates messes and especially hates messes on himself. Only a tiny dribble of wine escapes to run down Minseok’s chin, but a soft linen napkin is pressed against it before it can drip on Minseok’s singlet.

He lets them alternately give him a slice of kimbap, then a sip of wine until food and drink are gone and his stomach is no longer trying to chew its way through his spine.

“Hyung needs to brush his teeth and have a shower,” Minseok decrees, standing up. Jongdae’s footsteps head off down the hallway as Minseok is lifted once again into Sehun’s arms.

Minseok’s feet soon sink into the plush of the bathmat and his toothbrush is pressed into his hand.

“There’d better be no dirty dishes in the kitchen or clothes on the floor in the foyer,” Minseok says before applying the brush to his teeth.

Two sets of footsteps hasten from the room and Minseok quirks a little smile around the brush in his mouth. This is more fun than he thought it would be. It might not be the most dramatic or intense scene he’s ever run—if it can even be called a scene—but it’s just as easy to let his boys fuss over him as it is to perform his nighttime routine himself. 

It makes him feel even more guilty for denying all three of them the closeness fostered by doing even mundane tasks together.

His boys are back at his side by the time he spits out the last of the minty foam.

“Is Hyungnim keeping the blindfold on while showering?” Sehun asks as someone rinses out the sink.

“Can you shampoo your hyung properly with it on?”

“No, Hyungnim.”

“There’s your answer.”

But Minseok does keep his eyes closed as Sehun strips them both and guides the Dom under the shower where Jongdae has already adjusted the water to their hyung’s preferred temperature. Four warm hands move over Minseok, Jongdae’s smaller ones soaping his body, Sehun’s long fingers massaging shampoo into his scalp.

He’s had his boys wash him before so he doesn’t have to direct them at all. It’s pleasant to just drowse with his back against Sehun, one hand resting on Jongdae’s shoulder. No one talks, and when Minseok’s fully clean his boys wait, Sehun standing behind him providing silent support while Jongdae kneels in front of him, turning his face into Minseok’s palm.

While Minseok would enjoy luxuriating in the warm water for longer, his shoulders and back are killing him and the sub at his feet is particularly good at doing something about that.

“Dry your hyung off and take me to bed,” Minseok says, supporting more of his own weight as his boys move to obey. 

Minseok is carefully guided out of the shower to drip on the bath mat. The fabric of the bath towels is soft against Minseok’s damp skin and he hums at the pleasant sensation.

“Hyungnim?” Sehun’s voice is a little hesitant as he rubs a smaller towel over Minseok’s hair.

“Yes, baby?” Minseok responds.

“Is Hyungnim mad?” The question is soft, as if asking gently will encourage a gentle answer.

Minseok sighs heavily. “Mostly at myself,” he says. “Hyung should be taking better care of his boys.”

“Hyungnim takes great care of us,” Jongdae counters. “But sometimes Hyungnim takes poor care of himself.”

That has become rather glaring. But Minseok still feels rather like he’s failed them all, so he’ll definitely be joining his boys in their extra lap tomorrow morning.

Minseok keeps his eyes closed as he’s transported to the master bedroom, Sehun’s naked chest warm against Minseok’s bare skin. He’s gently sat on the edge of the bed, sinking into the microfiber comforter.

“Sehunnie, spread the big towels out on the bed. Dae, get the body lotion and the massage oil.”

“Lavender or sandalwood?”

“Sandalwood. But get the lavender sleep mask.”

“Yes, Hyungnim,” Jongdae acknowledges as drawers are opened and shut and fabric rustles over the bedspread.

It’s not long before Minseok is sprawled face-down on the plush terry cloth, eyes gently covered by the herb-filled sleep mask, the scent of lavender, sandalwood, and shea butter filling the air. Jongdae’s kneeling at his head, small but sturdy hands working oil into his arms, shoulders, and back while Sehun’s palms smooth lotion over his legs.

Minseok’s not the most vocal guy, but he can’t help releasing little grunts and gentle moans as his boys do their best to steal all the tension from his muscles. He could almost fall asleep just like this, but the hands on his body after such a long dry spell are having a certain effect.

His subs aren’t allowed to take their pleasure without his permission of course, so he knows it’s been just as long for them. Out of curiosity, Minseok lifts an arm to Jongdae’s knee, following the limb toward his torso until he finds what he’s searching for.

Minseok’s lips quirk as he wraps his hand around Dae’s erection. “So excited just from touching your hyung?” he teases.

“Of course, Hyungnim,” Jongdae replies, not at all ashamed. He’s never ashamed, always up for anything and everything his hyung demands of him. 

“Is our Hunnie hard, too?” Minseok asks.

“Yes, Hyungnim,” his sweet baby boy answers.

“Hmm. On the one hand, you’ve been rather naughty. Deliberately skipping chores to goad your hyung, then daring to blindfold and undress hyung without my instructions.”

“Yes, Hyungnim,” Sehun sighs. 

Jongdae doesn’t respond at all, but Minseok can imagine the way he’s biting his lower lip with frustration. Minseok may demand obedience from his subs, but they’re not mindless, voiceless servants. They’re his partners, he loves them, and he wants them to be happy.

“Speak, Dae.”

There’s a pause, and Minseok is sure Jongdae’s eyebrows are doing that adorable thing where they quirk up toward the middle of his forehead. “At least let us make Hyungnim feel good,” he says eventually. His thumbs are scribing lines of firm circles on either side of Minseok’s spine.

Such good boys he has, even when they’re brats. 

“How desperate are you, Dae?” Minseok asks, stroking the erection in his hand. “Can you come in hyung’s fist? Against hyung’s thigh?”

“Yes, Hyungnim,” Jongdae moans, fingers faltering a little. 

“Hunnie?”

“Please, Hyungnim.”

Minseok releases Jongdae and rolls onto his back, exposing his own arousal as he spreads his arms out in invitation. “Come here, boys.”

Immediately he has two warm naked bodies pressed up against his sides. Arms around their shoulders, he squeezes them tight.

“I love you,” he says.

“We love you too, Hyungnim,” Sehun responds.

“So much,” Jongdae agrees.

“We won’t do any impact play until I’m feeling well-rested and focused enough to do it safely,” Minseok says, pressing a kiss to one forehead, then the other.

“Yes, Hyungnim,” his boys chorus.

“What other play can you have ready for hyung when I get home from work?”

Minseok smiles into the resulting moment of silence. His boys are taking this seriously, thinking hard.

“Ropes?” Sehun suggests. “We could be wearing basic harnesses already so you’d just have to tie us in position. We could hold your laptop or your work documents if you needed to look things over at home.”

Minseok tilts his head, then nods before kissing Sehun’s forehead again. There is definitely plenty of work he could take home, giving his boys opportunities to be good for him while he keeps up with the constantly-changing stream of information.

“You’d have to be extra alert for any signs of circulation issues and safeword if you even slightly think something’s not right,” Minseok cautions. 

“Yes, Hyungnim.”

“But it’s a good idea. My sweet baby boy may have hyung’s fist.” He opens his hand down by his hip, smiling at Sehun’s breathy little moan as he presses his erection into it.

“Thank you, Hyungnim,” Sehun sighs as he begins thrusting slowly into Minseok’s fist.

Minseok turns his face toward his fierce little troll. “Dae?” 

“There are vibrating plugs,” he says. “Ones that can be controlled with an app from anywhere with a data connection.”

Minseok nuzzles the slightly-damp hair falling into Jongdae’s face. “Go on.”

“So, if Hyungnim had a little time during the day, you could call us. Or we could wear them all day, and text you pictures to prove we’d done certain tasks. Then you could reward or punish us from work, and we’d be open and ready for you when you got home.”

“Hmm.” The idea has potential. Minseok has seen those types of vibrators before but he hasn’t really looked into them. “You and Hunnie will research these devices on your own and pick out three that you think would be suitable. Be ready to present them to me with pros and cons when I get home from work on Friday.”

“Yes, Hyungnim.”

Minseok opens his other hand. “My clever Dae has earned hyung’s fist as well.”

“Thanks, Hyungnim,” Jongdae purrs, humming his delight as he slides his cock into Minseok’s grip.

“Such good boys,” Minseok praises. “But you don’t think you’re getting off before your hyung does, do you?”

They both stop thrusting against him.

“You have oil, lotion, and free hands,” Minseok reminds them. “I’m sure the two of you can figure out how to make your hyung feel good.”

“Yes, Hyungnim,” they chorus, then there’s shifting and stretching on either side of him as they reach for the supplies without dislodging their cocks from Minseok’s grip. 

A moment later, there are two slick hands encircling his cock, making a warm, slippery tunnel. It takes them a few pumps to match up their rhythm, but soon that wet heat is moving up and down his cock.

“Such good boys,” Minseok says again. “My beloved boys.”

They know what he likes and they know he’s not in the mood to drag things out, so it’s not long before Minseok feels his pleasure coalescing at the base of his spine.

“My boys take such good care of hyung,” he sighs, abs tightening around his impending orgasm. 

His boys can read him well, so by the time he starts pulsing the last of the tension from his body to a soundtrack of contented groans, Sehun is fisting his cockhead to contain the mess as Jongdae continues to stroke him through it.

They’ve been thrusting slowly into Minseok’s hands as they stroked him off, but the Dom knows he’s about to fall asleep and doesn’t want to miss his boys’ pleasure.

“You’ve earned your orgasms,” Minseok murmurs. “Take what’s yours and let hyung hear how grateful you are.”

Their thrusts speed up. Sehun’s long body undulates smoothly against one side, grunting softly into Minseok’s hair each time he plunges his cock into the Dom’s fist. Jongdae lacks the dancer’s grace but seems to have endless lung capacity, emitting a continuous moan as he hammers into Minseok’s firm grip.

Minseok smiles at their enthusiasm, giving them a few minutes to build up the sensations. When their vocalizations slide from grateful to needy, Minseok’s smile becomes a smirk.

“Come for hyung,” he commands, and like the well-trained subs they are, they comply. 

Sehun’s moaning a deeply-satisfied “Hyung!” before Minseok’s even finished speaking.

Jongdae takes three more forceful thrusts before he’s groaning Minseok’s name in his ear, a privilege he’s retained since their college days.

“Thank your hyung properly.” Minseok’s lips respond possessively to the movement of first Jongdae’s cat-like grin and then Sehun’s sweet little smile against his mouth.

“Clean up and come sleep,” Minseok instructs through a yawn.

“Yes, Hyungnim,” they say in happy unison.

Minseok feels his hands wiped down with moist towelettes kept nearby for the purpose, then the towels are being tugged from beneath him. A moment later, the covers are slid out from under him only to be draped gently back over his body.

The Dom is almost asleep by the time his subs cuddle up to him, one on either side once again. They give him simultaneous good night kisses on the apples of his cheeks, causing them to bunch up as Minseok smiles.

“My good boys,” Minseok sighs contentedly. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in way too long.

He’s so lucky to have his boys. So lucky to be loved enough to be challenged when their relationship dynamics have slid away from satisfying. He’s grateful for the reminder that his boys don’t need complicated scenes to be satisfied, even if they greatly enjoy elaborate play. 

What they need most is Minseok himself. They need to feel connected to their hyung, to reinforce their relationship, to enjoy the unique bond the three of them share. Their playtime may often be complex, but their love for each other is simple.

Minseok drifts to sleep already imagining the fun the three of them could have once this international launch is complete. It will feel really good to make his boys shout and scream, shudder and sigh. He loves the power they give him, loves the trust they have in their hyung. 

He’s determined to carve out more time for them in the meantime, even if it’s remote, even if it’s while he’s technically still working. He’ll make sure they feel how important they are to him, how essential to his health and happiness.

But tonight, he’s content that sometimes, just being together is enough.


End file.
